Never Mind
by 60secondstopain
Summary: A swim with Gary Smith makes Mackenzie's world turn around. Mackenzie starts to see a whole new side to the pyshopath we all know.
1. Chapter 1

Bullworth Academy, what a dump. Its full of bullies and pyshopaths! I only just got here two days ago and I already hate it. The king of the school Jimmy, is a arsehole. He only cares about him and his friends, no one else. The nerds are just stupid, the preppies are wrong, the greasers are dirty and the jocks are dumb as fuck! Me on the other hand, I'm just me, I'm not part of any of these groups. I'm just the emo girl at the back of the class as everyone puts it. But I'm even emo! I wear black because I hate bright colours and I keep to myself because you can't trust anyone here!  
I sat in English at the back when a boy sat at the table next to me.

"Now class, you must finish your writing on Much Ado About Nothing, when you've done that bring your books to me and sit down until the bell go." The English teacher tells us. I get started on my work when the boy next to me says my name.

"Mackenzie." I turn to look at him and he was staring right at me.

"What?" I whisper.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you would answer me." He replies. I stare at him confused then continue my work. Every so often I look out the corner of my eye to see him looking at me.  
After the lessons of today were over I went to the town and walk around when I noticed the boy following me.

"You want to explain why your following me?" I ask as I turn around to face him.

"I'm not, I just happen to be going where you are." He says as he walks closer to me. I continue to walk to the beach and I sit on the sand, not to far from the water. The boy sits next to me and I move away from him. I look at him and notice a scar over his right eye.

"Tell me something, what do you think is the best thing about Bullworth?" He asks me. Seriously? What is this kids problem?

"I don't know." I reply.

"The thing I think is how we're going to be friends." He says as he smoothly lies down. He was a well fit boy, I will give him that.

"Since when did I want to be your friend?" I ask.

"Since you first talked to me in English." He replies.

"You called my name so I replied to you." I say. He looked at me then he sat up and looked at the sea.

"Let's go for a swim." He says as he stands up. I get up as he takes his jumper off.

"No, someone will take our clothes." I tell him.

"Go in with them on then." He laughs. He takes his shirt off and I see his body. My heart skips a beat.

"Well come on then." He tells me as he runs to the sea. I watch him swim out, he is such a pyshopath! I take my shoes off and my jumper before running in.

"I see you kept your shirt and trousers on." He comments as I swim up to him.

"Well I'm swimming half naked, plus, I don't trust you." I reply. He pouts and I throw water at him. After five minutes of swimming we go back to shore and it was dark so no one saw us. I was wet all over my clothes. I put my jumper on and I kept shivering. The boy put his shirt and jumper back on and held me close to him to keep me warm.

"Wait a second, you haven't even told me your name." I say as I look up to him.

"Gary Smith." He replies.

"Gary Smith? The one who was expelled but came back?" I ask. He nods his head confidently I push him away and I start to walk off the beach when his hands come around my hips and turn me around. I pressed against his chest which was hard as a rock. I look up at his face to find him smirking and next thing I knew his lips were on mine. I fought it at first but then I just gave in and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands lowered from my hips to my ass and I jumped when he touched it. I pull away from him and he was still smirking.

"That was nice." He whispers in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat in my dorm in my pj's, a tank top and shorts, after I just got back from the swim with Gary and boy was my mind spinning right now. Gary kissed me, the pyshopath actually kissed me! What am I going to do? Half of me wants him badly and the other half doesn't even want to look at him! I lie down on my bed and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up and I get up out of bed. I put my uniform on and put my hair in a hair pony tail. I walk out of the girls dorm and head to watch people do gym as I have a free period first then shop. I stand up in the stands and watch as Jimmy kicks a jock's ass. Some of the girls were doing cheer leading and trying not to look a mess.

"Hello friend." Someone whispers behind me making me jump. I was on the top row so I have no idea how he was behind me.

"Gary what are you doing here?" I ask him as he sits next to me.

"I have a free period and I thought I would come and see my friend." He replies with a smirk.

"I'm not your friend, I didn't even know you until last night and by the way, tell anyone that we kissed then I will seriously put you six feet under the school grounds." I threaten him.

"Friendly aren't you, and plus, you weren't saying any of this when I held you to keep you warm." Gary whispers in my ear. I look at him as he leans back and puts his arm around the back of my seat.

"Just leave me alone." I say as I get up. I walk out of the gym and head to shop. I get there and I have to fix a bmx bike.

"Fix this thing and you'll get to keep it." The teacher tells me. Good thing I'm good with bikes.

Half way through fixing the bike Gary comes behind me again.

"You look like your having, want help me with mine? I could really use with a new bike." He asks me.

"No, and I told you to leave me alone." I reply as I look over my shoulder.

"I've offered to be your friend and this is how you treat me?" Gary asks and I feel his hands on my hips. I gasp when he kisses my cheek and walks away. I fix the bmx by the end of the lesson and Sir lets me keep it. I go to biology and we have to cut up frogs. This was my only lesson away from Gary, thank god. I cut the frog up and at the end of the lesson it was the end of the school day. I go up to the fair and walk around. I go in the fun house and walk around finding my way through it. I get to the maze part and I get seriously lost. I walk through a door and at the same time Gary comes walking in.

"Leave me alone." I tell him, I go to leave but he grabs my arm so I can't move.

"Let me go." I say as I try to get out of his grip.

"Calm down, I just want to talk." Gary tells me as he drags me through the maze.

"Your a pyshopath! Everyone was right about you!" I yell at him. He takes me to a room that I don't think we're meant to be in.

"Just listen okay." He snaps at me.

"What's wrong with you?!" I shout. Just as I go to talk he kisses me again. I push him off me and glare at him.

"Stop doing that." I warn him.

"Or what?" Gary smirks at me. Slap! My hand was sore from the slap I gave Gary and he didn't seem to care. He pinned me against the wall.

"There was no need for that." He growls at me. I don't fight him so he lets me go.

"See, no violence means no more of this." He tells me.

"What do you want?" I ask in a weak voice.

"You." He replies.

"But your a pyshopath, I don't even want to be near you." I lie. I do want to be near him but then I don't want to be near a pyshopath.

"Don't lie! Don't you lie, I hate lier's!" Gary snaps.

"Well you're gonna hate me then aren't you!" I yell in his face. Gary puts his hand either side of me on the wall so I can't move.

"Don't yell at me, please." He begs.

"Leave me alone then." I reply. Gary breathes heavily and I feel sorry for him. He moves his arms so I can move away from him and get the heck out of here and away from him. I walk past him but I feel his pain, why? I didn't want to be near him but my body wanted to be near him.  
I turn my head to face him, he staring back at me. I run back to his awaiting arms and I hold him tightly. He does the same to me.

"I'm sorry." I tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Maths was a drag, I sat alone at the back finishing the work I was given. Fucking area and perimeter I hate them. The bell went and I went to my locker to get my History book out. I didn't notice Gary standing beside me until he shut my locker.

"You retard, you made me jump." I gasp as I jump out of my skin when the locker slams shut.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you had History and considering your holding your History book I guess you do." Gary replies.

"Yeah." I say as I start to walk away. Gary comes up to me and puts his arm around my waist.

"What are you doing?" I ask as I look at him.

"Walking to History with you." He replies with that famous smirk of his. I elbow him in his side and he flinches. We walk into History together and Jimmy looks up at us and glares at Gary.

"What's up Jimmy boy?" Gary mocks.

"Who's the slut Gary? Did you pick her up off the streets?" Jimmy asks.

"Excuse me but I'm not a slut and you need to becareful what you say!" I snap at him. I walk to my seat at the back and Gary sits in the middle row. Right next to Jimmy.

God why did you have to punish me like this?!

"Now class we're going to continue our work on Henry VIII. Turn to page 78 in your books and we'll begin." The teacher says, dragging my attention away from Gary and Jimmy. A boy in a blue jumper and pink shirt comes walking into the room.

"Sorry I'm late Sir." He says as he takes a seat next to me.

"Now class do all the questions on the next three pages by the end of this lesson." The teacher says before sitting at his desk and marking work.

"Hey can I borrow a pen please, I've left mine in the dorms." The pink shirt boy asks me.

"Sure." I say as I pass him a pen from my pocket.

"Thanks, the name's Pete by the way." He tells me.

"Mackenzie, and aren't you friends with that low life Jimmy?" I ask. Pete nods his head and we look over to Jimmy and Gary, who were arguing

"I'm surprised they let you back in here Gary, after all you are a pyshopath." Jimmy spits at him.

"I'm surprised they kept you here, I'm you are as stupid as a peanut." Gary spits back. The boys start to fight in the lesson and the History takes them to the Headmaster.

"Man, they seriously hate each other." Pete sighs.

"Yeah, noticed." I sigh as well.

"Aren't you with Gary?" He asks me. I actually don't know, I mean we're closer than the other day but I wouldn't class him as my boyfriend!

"No, we just know each other." I reply.

"Funny, Jimmy told me that he saw you on the beach with him." Pete tells me.  
Shit, Jimmy knows about the beach!

"Well Jimmy's a liar, don't believe every thing your told." I tell Pete.

"Anyway, do you want to go to a race later?" Pete asks me.

"Sure. Where is it?" I ask him.

"Just meet me at the gates and make sure you have a bike." He replies. I nod my head and we do our History work together while chatting and when the bell goes we both go to different classes. I have Art again and I sit at the back alone and I start to wonder if Gary is okay. Art finishes and I go to my bike and meet Pete at the gates.

"Follow me and then we'll race." He tells me. We ride to the beach and the race starts but I don't race. I wait for Pete to come riding back around when someone's arms are around my waist.

"Miss me?" Gary asks me.

"Kind of, what happened to you?" I ask.

"Dr Crabblesnitch put me in detention next week and I've been given a warning for what I did." He replies.

"Why did you come to find me?" I ask as I move his arms from my waist.

"Because I wanted to see you." He replies. Pete comes around again and he was second behind Jimmy.

"Well done Pete." I say as he walks over to me.

"Thanks... oh hey Gary." Pete replies as he looks at me then at Gary.

"Hey Petey." Gary replies to him.

"Petey come on, we're heading back to my place!" Jimmy shouts to Pete.

"Okay. I'm coming." Pete shouts back.

"See ya around Mackenzie." He tells me before walking away.

"You befriended Petey? Femme boy of the school?" Gary asks me.

"His a nice boy, he started talking to me in History." I reply.

"His a gimp, he begs off Jimmy." Gary laughs.

"No his not, your just too stubborn to see what people are really like." I say as I walk away. I get on my bike and drive around town until Petey comes up beside me.

"Hey, do you want to come to the party?" He asks me.

"Sure." I reply. We ride to Jimmy's beach house and the place was hopping with students. I walk to the bar with Petey and he gets me a shot, I don't know what it was but it was great.

"Another." I told him. I drank down at least twenty shots when I finally felt drunk. I walked around and fell on my ass when I tripped over someone's foot.

"Mackenzie, you okay?" I hear Gary ask me, at least I think it was Gary.

"I'm fine." I reply as he helps me stand up and I press my head against his chest and he walks me outside.

"What the hell are you thinking? You could have got hurt in there!" Gary moans at me.

"Oh shut up, I'm tired of your moaning." I say as I push away from him.

"Petey why the fuck did you take her here?!" I hear Gary yell at Petey as he walks out to us.

"I'm sorry." He replies. Then next thing I see is Gary get jumped by seven boys, two jocks, two preppies, two bullies and Jimmy.

"Hey!" I shout and run up to them and try to rip them away from Gary but I get pushed back and Jimmy walks up to me.

"It's the little slut from earlier, what you doing here?" He asks me as he picks me up off my ass.

"Don't touch me!" I scream at him.  
I kick him in the balls and run down the beach but get grabbed by a greaser.

"Calm down." He orders me. I elbow him in the gut and he drops me. I twist my ankle when I land and I sit on the sand holding my ankle. The boys drag Gary up to me and throw him, I crawl over to him and he was cut and bruised all over his face and it looked like he had cracked ribs.

"Look how the bitch crawls to him, if she knew any better she'd join us." A jock howls.

"Fuck you." I spit at him and they all walk away. I put Gary's head on my lap and hold him as he lay there passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

I was half drunk when I sat with Gary's head in my lap. He was breathing just not awake and moving. I sat on the beach with him until the sun rose, no one came to help, they just walked away and stared as they walked past. My ankle was in pain and I think I've only twisted but it killed and Gary just didn't move. After hours he finally opened his eyes.

"What the?" He asks as he sits up slowly.

"About time, get up and help me, my ankle kills." I tell him as he starts to get up. He picks me up and my ankle hurts even more when I stand. I moan at the pain as Gary helps me walk back to the girls dorm. He takes me to my dorm and then leaves to go deal with Jimmy. I sit on my bed and twist my ankle back into place. I scream at the pain but not to loudly. I get up after ten minutes and walk to the bathroom to clean myself up. I go to Geography and sit alone until Gary comes in.

"You okay?" He asks me half way through the lesson.

"I'm fine, just a hangover." I reply.

"I'm not surprised the way you were." Gary chuckles darkly. Geography finished and I went to my locker again. Gary was behind me and put his hands on my hips.

"Gary leave me alone." I say as I turn around.

"Why?" He asks me with his smirk.

"Just move." I say and push pass him. I walk to gym and I have to do cheerleading and I suck at it. I notice Gary look at me in my short skirt and wink or smirk.  
After gym I didn't have any lesson's as I had free periods. I went down to the back of the girls dorm and I just wait around for a few minutes before Gary finds me.

"Why you behind-" I cut him off by wrapping my arms around his neck and planting a kiss on his lips. I break the kiss and Gary had a shocked look on his face.

"You better not hurt me." I tell him.

"In what way?" Gary smirks.

"Just shut up and come here." I say and pull him down to me by his collar. He put his hands on my ass and picked me up. I pulled him closer to me so I could get him as close as he could be to me. He moans when I pull on his hair but he breaks the kiss and takes me out of Bullworth Academy. We go to some old house on a part of the beach that doesn't look like it's been used for years. He took me inside and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me while trying to get my clothes off. I didn't him and he pushed my head to the side so he could get to my neck. He lightly kissed my neck then bit hard on it. I moaned as he gripped me tighter and came back to my mouth.  
I lay with Gary on the floor covered by covers off a bed. Gary gently kissed me as we lay there.

"No one can find out about this." I tell him. He lifted his head from my neck to look at me.

"You afraid of what people will say or didn't you mean it?" He asks me and starts to get up. I didn't know any more.

"Gary I didn't mean it like that, and get back here." I tell him and pull him back on me.

"Is that an order?" He smirks at me. I pull him down so he leaning on his elbow's and his lips were connected to mine. He may be a pyshopath, but he was my pyshopath.

* * *

I sat in my dorm waiting for Gary, we were going to go watch the preppies beat the shit out of each other. He said he would jump in the ring if anyone wanted to challenge him, he was just showing off. A knock on my door told me it was Gary. I answered it and Gary leant against the door frame.

"Hello." He smirks. I kiss him and then we walk to the preppies boxing club. We stood around and watched as Ted beat one of the preppies to shit. I looked over at the door and saw Jimmy walking in.

"Gary." I whisper and nudge him. He looks over at the door and Jimmy smiles at me.

"Get over there now." Gary whispers to me and I walk to the other side of the ring as Jimmy goes up to Gary. They start to talk then next thing I know Gary and Jimmy were in the ring.

"Gary don't." I mutter but no one hears me over the cheers of all the students in here. The bell rang and Jimmy and Gary started hitting each other like crazy. Once Gary hit the ground I got up and went in the ring.

"Jimmy stop!" I yell. "Why look, the little bitch is back." Jimmy laughs. I slap his face then kick him in the balls.

"No one calls me a bitch." I spit at him. I kick him in the stomach and he falls to his knees. I start to walk to Gary when Jimmy comes behind me. He holds me in my place and throws me out the ring. I land on some mats and I glare at Jimmy when I get up.

"You a woman beater now Jimmy?" I ask.

"No because your not a woman, your a slut!" Jimmy spits back at me. Some of the greasers get in the ring and gang up on Jimmy.

"You just hurt a girl, that's so not cool." Johnny says.

"Oh come on guys, she is a little rat anyway." One of the preppies calls out. Gary gets out of the ring and comes to me.

"No one can judge me now." I mutter to him. I walk to the ring and get back in it.

"Jimmy doesn't deserve to be king of the school, no one does, this is all a mess. Seriously, your going to take orders from a boy who thinks his all hard when his really a Moma's boy. Take back what's your's, take back your freedom do what you want, he can't order you around." I say to everyone. Everyone looks at each other and nods their heads. The greasers pick Jimmy up and throw him out of the ring and he lands on a table and breaks it. The whole crowd surround him and I leave with Gary.

"Nice speech." He tells me and puts a arm around my waist.

"Someone had to put him in his place." I laugh. We walk back to the Academy and to the girl's dorm.

"I guess you better get back to the boy's dorm." I sigh as we get to the entrance.

"I'm staying with you." Gary says as he pulls me closer to him.

"You know that your not allowed right." I say as I pull him down by his collar.

"Then I guess your going to have to teach me a lesson aren't you." Gary smirks then we go to my dorm, thank god I don't share this dorm. I lock the door and push Gary down on my bed and close the curtains so it's dark.


	5. Chapter 5

"Johnny told me to tell you that he wants to thank you and that you helped us out." A greaser comes up and tells me.

"Okay cheers." I reply to him and walk away. Finally the weekend is here, time to kick back and relax.

"Hello beautiful." Gary breathes on my ear and puts his arms around me.

"Gary I've got to see the Headmaster about my little stunt last night." I tell him as I move his arms from around me.

"Screw him, your with me." Gary smirks. I shake my head and go to the Headmaster's office.

"Ah Mackenzie. I heard about your little act last night at the boxing club, yes brave but also very stupid." He tells me.

"What me standing up to a kid who thinks he knows it all." I sigh.

"Yes but you also used physical contact to hurt Jimmy and you know we don't like that here. I want you to be on your best behaviour miss, that or you'll have to do you education somewhere else." Dr Crabblesnitch says as he stands.

"No you can't do that!" I snap.

"Out and be good." He tells me and points to the door. I leave without saying another word.

"The old man is stupid isn't he." I hear Jimmy say. I turn around in the hall and see him leaning against the wall.

"What do you want Jimmy?" I ask.

"Why did you show me up in front of the whole school?" He asks me.

"Because you deserved it." I reply and walk away.

I walk out of the school grounds to be hugged by Gary.

"Seriously, I think you get more beautiful each time I see you." He says in my ear.

"Yeah well, today Gary I want to spend some time alone. I was going to go to the bike park and hang out there today." I say as I push Gary off me and get on my bike. I ride to the bike park and I start to do some tricks until I get tired. I sit on one of the ramps and rest and watch as Johnny and his boys tune their bikes and pull tricks on the ramps. I get on my bike and leave the bike park and I go to the beach. I don't know why but the beach is my best hang out spot. I sit on the sand and watch out over the sea. It's nice to get away from every thing and just come here to relax. The wind blew my hair and I didn't realise anyone was standing behind me until the sun came from behind the clouds. I look up to be surprised by Gary but it wasn't him.

"Johnny?" I ask.

"Hey, umm... have you seen Lola?" He asks me.

"No why?" I ask as I get up.

"The bitch missed a date and I know she's cheating on me man." Johnny replies as he paces.

"Then dump her, if she cheats on you then dump the stupid cow." I tell him.

"I can't I love her." He says as he stops pacing.

"Well she clearly doesn't love you back so just break up with the bitch." I say as I push his shoulder.

"You think I should?" He asks me. I nod my head and then he leaves to probably dump Lola.

I sit back on the sand and watch the sea.

"Here's my queen." Gary whispers in my ear making me jump.

"What you doing here?" I ask him. Gary lay next to me and I lay down too.

"Wanted to see my girl." He replies with his famous smirk.

"Gary do you love me?" I ask him.

"Of course I do. Those meds made me crazy but I'm off them and now I want you." He replies.

"Don't believe everything he tells you Mackenzie." I hear Jimmy. I sit up and turn around and see Jimmy casually standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Get lost James!" Gary growls.

"Why? Can't handle me getting under your skin?" Jimmy asks as he walks closer to me.

"Get any closer to her and you'll have a knife in your back!" Gary growls again.

"Sure I will." Jimmy grins and touches my arm. I jump away from him as Gary gets up and throws him across the sand.

"You ever touch her again, I'll every single bone in that little body of yours!" Gary yells as he pins Jimmy down. He lets Jimmy go and comes back to me.

"You okay?" He asks me.

"I'm fine, lets just go back to the beach house." I reply and get up and we leave to go to the beach house we were in a few nights ago.

"I swear if he has hurt I'm going to kill him!" Gary keeps muttering on the way there.

"Gary he didn't hurt me." I say to him when we get in the beach house.

"But if he did-"

" Which he didn't so stop panicking, please." I beg. He looks me in the eyes and breathes heavily. He leans down and kisses me gently and then slides his tongue passed my lips and I let him explore. He was being slow and extremely careful this time. I wrap my arms around his neck as he lowers me down onto the couch. His hands roam over my body and I let a small groan leave my lips.

"Nobody hurts you... ever..." Gary grunts against my lips. He leaves my lips and nibbles and kisses my neck. I groan louder when he gets lower to my collar bone. He pulls my jumper over my head and slowly undoes the buttons on my shirt. Once they are all done he takes my shirt off for me leaving me in my trousers and bra. He kisses my neck and then my collar bone and then my chest. I grip his hair and fist it hard as he undoes my bra strap then pulls it off and throws it away without caring. He licks and bites my nipple and I let out a moan of pleasure.

"Gary..." I gasp and he chuckles against my skin. He stops and then goes to my other breast to give it the same attention. He kisses down my stomach until he gets to the hem line of my trousers. He unzips the zippier and undoes the buttons and pulls them down.

"Wet already?" Gary growls and traces over my panties with his hand. He teases me with his fingers as they continue to stroke me.

"What do you want Mackenzie? What do you want me to do?" Gary asks me as he kisses above the hem of my panties. I take this shot to push him off me and sit on his lap.

"Well first, I don't think it's fair that you're in clothes and I'm not. Second, did I give you permission to remove my clothes?" I ask him and he just smirks. I lean down and kiss him slowly. Gary puts his hands on my hips and pulls at the sides of my panties. I pull his jumper off him and his shirt soon follows. I trace my finger tips down his chest and abs. Something pokes me in my thigh and Gary moans and pulls away from our kiss.

"God Mackenzie... Get these off me already." He begs me. I shake my head and grin.

"Not yet, big boy. We're going nice and slow." I tease him and he groans in defend. I could feel his dick getting harder with each passing moment. Gary pulls at his trousers and I slap his hands away. He pushes me off him and gets his trousers and boxers off in one smooth movement. He pulls my panties off and I moan as he rubs me.

"Mine. All mine." Gary growls in my ear and then I feel him thrust into me.

"Gary!" I scream and arch my back. He speeds up and kisses me, trapping my moans into his mouth. He pulls away and bites my neck.

"GARY!" I scream and come. Gary comes inside me and collapses next to me on the couch.

"Do you know what you make me do?" He whispers in my ear. I look at him and shake my head.

"Get changed and meet me in the bedroom in ten minutes to find out." He chuckles then disappears.


End file.
